Traditionally, equipment for wireless communications networks may be deployed as physical equipment having software and hardware bound together. However, virtualization technologies have evolved to support network function software that may be executed by commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) hardware. Use of virtualization technologies may allow for a more flexible, quickly deployable or cost effective wireless communication network to be built and maintained. But these virtualized networks may be based on disaggregated physical elements (e.g., processors, memory, storage) composed to form virtualized resources (VRs) that support one or more types of virtualized network functions (VNFs). The VNFs may also be arranged to provide network services. These disaggregated physical elements composed to form VRs may be widely disbursed across various entities or locations that host the physical equipment provisioned to compose the VRs. A management architecture and various management functions may be used to control and/or manage the one or more VNFs as well as the VRs allocated to support them. In some cases, the management architecture may be built on traditional management architectures and management functions that were used for control or management of non-virtualized wireless communication networks.